


Part of This Island

by Jesonomi



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, F/M, Freeuse, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, POV Second Person, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Heroes and fairy tales don't belong here. Debauchery fills Victoria Island, and you're a part of it too.
Relationships: Cherry (Ellinia Station NPC)/Reader, Jane Doe (Kerning City Naora Hospital NPC)/Reader, Len (Ellinia General Store Merchant)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The legendary heroes of the Maple world are just that. Legends. Myths. Nobody has seen them, and that's of no surprise. If they ever existed, they'd be long gone by now. Heroes of that sort of fairy tale don't belong in this sort of world. Debauchery fills Victoria Island, and you're a part of it too.

It's a windy day when you stroll into the Ellinia's General Store. Another adventurer is already there, sitting on the bench with Len riding his cock, her back to his chest. You give her a quick wave and she shakily greets you back. The fairy's green dress lays to the side, leaving only the sheer shawl left to drape over her shoulders as the adventurer fondles her chest.

You step over to the till, grabbing a few red potions off the shelf, and drop payment for them on the counter. You like the taste, even if they aren't particularly effective, and personally? You don't quite trust the white potions to be kept clean. You saw something a while back in Kerning City that's put you off since.

With your bag a few newly-purchased potions heavier, you put it to the side and walk back over to Len. She's having a great time as usual, lost in her own pleasure. You wave a hand in front of her face a little and stick a thumb in her mouth. She picks up what you're saying and gets up off the bench, with the guy at her back following after. You hate to interrupt, but you want to join in a little before heading out.

You pull out your cock and Len takes it in her mouth, the hot wetness contrasting with the cold brought in from outside. The adventurer behind her grabs her hips and picks up where they left off, thrusting deep back and forth into Len. Every thrust pushes her a little further down your cock until she's taken the whole thing a bit sooner than she planned.

She looks up at you, eyes hungering for more, and it sends a shiver down your spine. It drives you wild. You grab her head and start fucking her mouth with wild abandon. It ends up like this a lot. You love the feeling of Len's mouth.

It's not long before the pleasure hits its climax and you thrust all the way in and cum, your cock pulsing with each shot against the walls of her throat. Len closes her lips tightly around you as you pull away, cleaning off your dick and sucking the last bit of cum out. She licks her lips and thanks you for your patronage with a smile.

You readjust your clothes, pick up your bag, and take your leave, with the other adventurer still going at it with Len. You wonder if they'll still be here if you come back in a few hours.

It's back to the forest for you, to hunt slimes. Recently you've found watering down the liquid they leave behind makes for great lube, if not also a huge mess. There's someone in particular you want to try using it with, back in Kerning City...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unequip your stuff. F3 my F3. Keep casting your Booster skill behind me. Haste! Haste me!! (2019)


	2. Chapter 2

You're taking shelter from the rain outside, drenched to your bones, when you stumble in on her. She's whispering to herself, you think. This must be Jane. You think you've heard rumors about her, but you can't really remember anything besides her name.

Jane mutters that something is not right. She asks you if you know anything. You find that odd, because as far as you could tell, it was just raining. You tell her such in slightly more polite words and excuse yourself while you try to find a way to dry off. She goes back to mumbling to herself about the bandages and doctor. You spot a hospital gown lying on the counter and start to strip out of your waterlogged garments. The gown wouldn’t be very warm, but it would be dry. As you take your undergarments off, you notice Jane watching you, suddenly silent of her mutterings.

It's not particularly uncomfortable, especially given the common occurrence of public nudity and sex, but it's strange to have the gaze linger. Normally it would just be a glance, just like when passing people on the road. But Jane keeps looking, even as you finish putting on the gown.

An idea pops in your head and you approach Jane. She's waiting for the doctor to return, and you're waiting for the rain to go away, right? Why not kill some time together? Surely, she's also chilly in the same hospital gown. She blinks blankly at you and there's a pause before Jane agrees, yes, she wouldn't mind passing the time with you. She doesn't think it'd be obstructive to her condition. Admittedly, you didn't think to consider. It slipped your mind. People put sex on the table and the other participants accept or decline. It's a simple interaction, if not a little blind and straightforward.

You go to take Jane's hand and flinch out of surprise. She's cold. So cold. You lead her over to the hospital bed and push her to sit down. Jane reaches under the hospital gown and takes your cock in her hands. Her cold fingers send shivers through your body. It's an exciting new sensation. You can't help but feel as if her hands are wet. It's hard to tell the difference when things are so chilly.

Jane starts to stroke your dick. One hand slowly pumps up and down your length, her thumb playing with the tip, while the other hand gently fondles your balls. You let out a small moan and run your fingers through Jane's hair. Like the rest of her, it's cold, yet somehow still refreshing like a chilled drink despite the weather.

Gradually, as the pace begins to quicken, your hips respond in kind, thrusting to meet her strokes. You grab her head, lusting for more, and suddenly she's beneath your gown. You have barely a moment to register your confusion when she takes your cock in her mouth.

You shriek in surprise. It's ice cold. Wet and tight, but ice cold. You should be shrinking, but you've never been harder. It's as if your very flesh is being frozen solid. It feels so good, though. Your knees buckle and you fall onto the bed, Jane somehow still sucking your cock without pause. A memory of a rumor starts to dig its way out of your head as the freezing pleasure makes its way through your body. A... ghost?

Well, ghost tongue or not, it's twirling around your tip, exploring the dips and curves. You can't hold on for much more. You explode in her mouth, panting as your seed overflows out her mouth and down her chin. The cold must have sapped your energy. Nothing left your tank, you think.

A blink of your eyes later and Jane looms over you, her hospital gown fallen open, and her pussy spread to take your dick inside. You don't have the option of tapping out. She descends on you and your legs curl from the pleasure, from the freezing tightness enveloping your member. It's still as hard as ice. Jane's face is in ecstasy as she rides you, your cum still drooling out of her mouth and onto her nude front. You struggle to sit up and she pushes you back down. Her hand takes yours, just as you took hers at the beginning, and she places them on her chest.

Unsurprisingly, also cold, but still very plump. You wish you had given her a proper facial, maybe covered these in your load as well. Not that you had much of a choice, just like you don't have much of a choice right now. The only thing you can think of is her pussy gripping your cock as it rises off and falls back down to take it whole. Jane reaches out and wraps her arms around you, her body so cold on yours. She whispers in your ear to cum for her. Cum inside, all over.

That's all it takes to send you over the edge for a second time. Your cock twitches and pulses as it empties out your balls into Jane. She doesn't let you go, even after it's well past finished. The two of you lay there in that hospital bed for a little bit, body to body. You run your fingers along the scar running across her torso. You swear she almost feels warm beneath all the cold. She finally lets you go, but not before inviting you to drop by again sometime. She's still waiting for the doctor, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LFP> lv27 magician @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ (2019)


	3. Chapter 3

You pass through the gates of Ellinia out onto the ship station. Clear from the canopy of the great forest, the wind blows freely and the clouds are so close it almost seems like you can touch them. You look up at the clock, and see you've probably just missed the ship, although there are still already some fellow adventurers that seem to be waiting around for the next arrival. Well, no big deal. You're in no hurry.

You stroll up to the ticket booth, request a ticket, and put down your fare on the counter. Five-thousand mesos, as always. The clerk drops your money in the cash register for a quick confirmation count and hands you a ticket after it checks out. You glance down at her nametag. It says Cherry.

"The next ship should be arriving in around ten minutes and will depart five minutes after. Services to pass the time are included with your ticket. Would you like utilize them?" she asks. You answer yes, you would, and you'd like to choose her.

"Certainly sir, let me just bring another clerk to the desk for while I'm gone. One moment," she says, and then goes through the door behind her. Another clerk comes out while Cherry exits the booth out of the side-door. She's taken her gloves and shawl off, leaving her in just the strapless dress, her shoulders bare and her cleavage a little more on display.

You follow her over to a nearby bench and she sits you down, already rubbing you through your pants. It's no surprise to either of you when she undoes your zipper and your cock pops out rock-hard and ready. Cherry wastes no time taking it in her mouth and blowing you.

It's different from Len from the general store. Yes, you love her mouth. You love fucking her face every time. But that's just it. Cherry is fucking you with her mouth, not you fucking her mouth. It's a world of difference. You put your hands on her head but you can't make her go any faster or deeper than she already is.

You cum in her mouth and she takes it all, swallowing and slowly sucking you clean as she moves back off your dick, making sure none of your cum spills down onto her uniform. Cherry gets up onto her feet and tucks her hair back behind her ears. You see the Orbis ship approaching off in the distance. Maybe you can pick this back up another time.

She tells you goodbye. You tell her you'll be back, the Orbis fairies and everybody else foreign to Victoria Island aren't nearly as friendly or helpful. You board the ship and find a bunk for the ride. Another adventurer joins you there, a cleric, and the two of you fuck to pass the time. It's fun, but you find yourself thinking of Cherry. The ship reaches Orbis and you don't loiter around in the clouds. You take care of business, hunting and gathering for your bounty quest. Nothing noteworthy happens and there's little pleasure to be found here.

After finishing your tasks, the trip back to Victoria is equally uneventful. You disembark the ship and pass by the counter again. And who else is there than Cherry? You ask her if purchased tickets need to be used for the next ship or expire. She tells you no, they last until used, in case of anything coming up. And there are no limitations.

You request a ticket, and put down your fare on the counter. Five-thousand mesos, as always. Cherry hands you the ticket and asks if you'd like to utilize the additional services that come with it. Yes, you say, you think you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buying a ticket for a ship ride would give you a free ride from the clerk back then. Both rides are free these days. It's not quite the same. Nostalgia blowjobs hit different. (2020)


End file.
